The present invention relates to waveguides for electromagnetic waves in the submillimeter and infrared range.
Practical waveguides are unavailable in the range of short submillimeter waves and infrared waves.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a waveguide for submillimeter and infrared wavelength ranges.
It is a further object of the invention to provide means for conducting energy from a source to a nearby consumer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide tailoring of propagation velocity consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide phase velocity adjustment consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for measurement of surface impedance of solids consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.